1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a stairway for attachment to water vehicles; more particularly it relates to a hinged, detachable stairway system for attachment to the transom, side, back, or bow of a water vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Many current boat ladders are difficult to use by individuals attempting to enter or leave the water. Sometimes this task is made even more difficult if the individual utilizing these ladders is an older individual or is carrying heavy, oversized equipment. For example, it is often difficult for individuals with diving equipment to climb over a boat's edge.
A variety of platform and ladder systems have been developed and marketed for attachment to the transoms of water vehicles, molded swim platforms or to the top or side edge of boats, such as pontoon boats, to assist in boarding or debarking from the water vehicle.
These boat ladder systems are generally divided into two categories: (1) those that are permanently attached to the side or transom of a water vehicle, or (2) those that are detachable from the side or transom of a water vehicle for storage and use. This invention is directed towards this second type of detachable boat ladder system.
A number of different types of boat ladders have been designed for attachment to the transom or rear of a water vehicle or for hooking over the edge of a boat or other type of water vehicle. For example, Des. Pat. No. 243,854 discloses boat steps which are attached to the transom of the boat apparently by the use of a pair of slot members which fit into a pair of sleeves secured to the transom of the boat. Another boat ladder, which utilizes a back plate (18) which fits within three brackets (16), which are themselves secured to the side or transom of a boat, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,140.
Conventionally, boat ladders attachable to the transom of a boat, utilize a bracket which is secured to the transom. The boat ladder is then attached to this bracket, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,485, 4,712,503, 3,794,140, 4,765,438 and 4,768,618.
Boat ladders which are secured or attached to a boat, are often rotated about a hinge for easy removal from the water when not in use. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,724,925, 4,501,507, 4,462,485, 5,537,949, and 4,765,438.
These boat ladder systems are designed generally for attachment to the transom of a wooden, metal, or fiberglass water vessel. Attachment of a boat ladder system creates special problems because of the construction of the watercraft. It is frequently difficult to secure conventional boat ladder systems to watercraft, especially systems designed to provide an angle of departure to ease access to the deck area.
In addition, current boat ladder systems for attachment to water vehicles are frequently difficult to attach to the sides of a water vehicle. When these boat ladder systems are being used, there is often a danger of pinching the hands of the individual who is using the boat ladder system.
Further, because water vehicles are constantly in motion in the water, it is important that these boat ladder systems be securely attached to the side or transom of the water vehicle while in a raised position or in use. It is also important that these boat ladder systems be easily removable for storage on the water vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of this invention to disclose a hinged stairway system for use with water vehicles.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose a hinged stairway system specifically designed for use with a swim platform attached to a water vehicle, or any related marine use.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to disclose a hinged stairway system which eliminates any pinch point for an individual using the stairway system.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to disclose a locking system for securing the hinged stairway system in place while in use.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to disclose a system for attaching a hinged stairway system to a tubular support system, which is itself secured to the transom of a boat and supported by a swim platform.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to disclose a locking system for locking the hinged stairway system in the water.
These and other aspects of the invention can be obtained by the disclosed hinged stairway system for use with water vehicles.